


Unexpected

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Barren Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, M/M, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Sam and Cas Rescue Dean, Tied-Up Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean knows he’ll never have kids, thanks to his dad, and he’s accepted it.Until he discovers he’s wrong.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for potential triggers.

This is how Dean finds out.

The two witches have him tied down, and he’s fighting the leather ties around his wrists and ankles, but they don’t give, so he can’t do anything as they push up his shirt, and undo his pants, baring his stomach.

Why the hell does it always have to be him at the mercy of the freaky fuckers.

“If you wanted a goddamn tumble,” he pants at them. “I’m easy, couple of beers and I’d have been yours.”

Which is a total lie, there’s not enough beer on the planet to drop his standards low enough to sleep with kidnapping gropey skanks, and besides he’s in a relationship, thank you, and then one of them frames his inch or so of extra tummy (what the hell, he’s forty) like she’s sizing up a work of art.

“Only a few weeks,” she says, and it’s more than her cold hands that make him try to pull away. “We can keep him here until he’s further along and then we can feast, sister.”

The other witch cackles at him, and strokes his jaw even when Dean tries to bite her.

“Such a banquet we’ll have. On such tender, new flesh.”

Dean rips his gaze from them to his stomach, hating them even more for fucking with him, but hadn’t that been why those women had been taken?

Because these horrors like to eat…

A gunshot rings out, and the nearest witch drops. Her sister has time for one scream, and then her eyes burn out, and she falls, and Cas steps over her body and starts ripping lose Dean’s restraints.

“Are you okay?” Sam’s freeing his wrists, helping him sit up, stepping back so Cas can reach in to heal him, just in case.

But Dean’s problems aren’t physical. At least, not like that.

“No,” he says, and pushes past them, staggers outside, and promptly throws up in the dirt.

++

When Dean was nineteen, he fucked up on a hunt. Nothing world ending, but it pissed his dad off and John had seethed over it, went out, came back drunk and told Dean to get out of bed and on his feet.

And then he’d pulled out a knife.

He’d made Dean work at blocking him, ignoring his protests that he, John, was drunk, that Sam was asleep, that he was sorry and he wouldn’t do it again.

But whether John was too drunk to pull his punches, or Dean was too tired or too focused on not waking up Sam so he didn’t have to watch his big brother getting drunkenly attacked, either way it happened.

John landed a hit instead of a near miss, and Dean’s stomach was on fire, and John was backing away in horror, hands and knife stained with red and then he was yelling on Sam to get up and go bring the car around, and he was heaving Dean into his arms.

And that was that. The doctors told John in muted tones they didn’t think Dean could hear (he could, the anaesthesia had worn off and the pain was blistering, but he couldn’t lie there drugged) and it was okay.

Hunters didn’t settle down. Besides, he had responsibilities, and they didn’t include ever finding somebody, getting together and having a kid.

If he even lived that long.

He got out of the hospital three days later, and John dropped them at Bobby’s and went to shut down a bunch of vampires who’d killed some campers over in Washington state.

They didn’t see him for three months, and by then Dean had reconciled himself to another closing door.

Sometimes, lying awake at night, Sam snuggled up to him, Dean wondered if John meant it. If it was just another way of shackling him.

But it doesn’t matter now.

++

When they sit down to talk it out, and Cas confirms Dean is pregnant (and, when they convince him they’re sure they want to know, that they’re having a boy), they figure it was just down to...timing.

Angel healing and timing.

Because when Cas pulled Dean off the rack, and rescued him from Hell, and then put him back together again, restored and good as new, he’d included repairing all previous damage.

Including John Winchester filleting his son’s reproductive system and leaving him barren.

And for every one night stand, and that brief, fraught time with Lisa, Dean had always insisted on protection.

Until Sam. Until that one night, with Cas hurt and slowly healing in the infirmary, and them both aching at almost losing him again, they’d found unexpected comfort which turned into more.

And they hadn’t bothered to use anything. Why would they? They were both clean, and it wasn’t like Dean had to worry about getting knocked up.

It had just taken a while, because even with restored works, under stress forty year olds didn’t just fall pregnant easily.

“Are you...alright?” Cas’s looking from one of them to the other, as if afraid either one is about to run.

“I’m...huh.” Sam trails off, looking giddy, but then he glances at Dean. “Dean, you…”

He should probably kiss Sam before he does Cas, pulling the angel up by the tie, and planting a smacker right on his forehead, but Cas has undone something awful that was done to him.

He’d been hurt so badly by one member of his family, and healed by another.

Then he turns to Sam, and that kiss is not on his brother’s forehead, and Cas sneaks away to let them rejoice in private. 

Which they do. On the map table.

Repeatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean cannot have kids because John hurt him badly one night during an enforced drunken training session when Dean was 19, and then dumped his recovering son on Bobby to take care of for three months.


End file.
